Forbidden
by hsmfan1351
Summary: Forbidden. Talking, touching, tasting. It shouldn't have happened, but once it had started it couldn't be stopped. And now every knows. TXG


**Disclaimer: I Do Not In Any Way Own The High School Musical Franchise. This Content Below Is Strictly Used for Entertainment, And In No Way Am I Making Any Profit From Writing This :)**

**Summary: **Forbidden. Talking, touching, tasting. It shouldn't have happened, but once it had started it couldn't be stopped. And now every knows. TXG

**Rated M:** Strong but non-explicit adult themes and strong coarse language.

**Author's note:** I have never wrote anything M related before, this one-shot is just for practise for my story SuperHuman, which by the way the title has nothing to do with the story. I kind of got the inspiration for this from reading other fanfic stories.. I know I'm not a professional writer, but it's fun to do, and for my other story I would really like to have some sort of practise.

Happy new year everyone!

_Lucy xoxo_

* * *

><p><em>. X~ Love hurts more than hate ~X .<em>

* * *

><p>Their bodies collided together as they both tried reaching for the door without pulling their lips apart. Gabriella's hands gripped onto Troy's hair tightly, as if she was holding onto her lifeline. Her lips grazed over his face and onto his neck pecking lightly against his skin. It was summer and with the heat from the sun causing discomfort, the two were almost desperate to get their clothes off. They had been up in the Hollywood hills which was there main 'hangout place' considering the type of relationship they had. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were forbidden. Why? The clue is in the names, the Bolton and Montez enterprises had been huge competitors since their businesses had started in the same year 20 years ago. Since that date several lawsuits were for filed for patent infringement and other small petty arguments between the two families.<p>

Since birth him, his brother and sister had been taught they shouldn't associate themselves with the Montez family and Troy didn't mind complying with this rule. Until he met her and fell in love...

_Flashback_

_He was angry, correction he was furious. His dad thought that because he has his business and has been able to afford their huge LA home, his assumption was that he could force Troy into working in the business and making his son do what he wants. Troy knew that wasn't the pathway he wanted for his future, and he'd be damned if he let his father make his decision for him._

_With anger from his fathers words Troy left the house and ran, he had no intended destination. But found he felt better knowing he had no where specific to be, and he had the control of where he was going. Before he had the chance to really process what paths he was running along he found himself at Venice beach, there were many homeless people who were stood as if they were gangs, and since Troy had never been here at night before it freaked him out a little. As he walked along the sidewalk he heard music and a lot of laughing and chatting coming from the beach. So taking off his shoes and socks and carrying them onto the beach, his small investigation lead to a party of some sorts with kids that had to be no older than himself. He didn't recognise them, but just assumed it was teenagers from a different high school. As he walked closer none of them even looked or noticed he was there, making him smirk to himself, LAPD could turn up in flashing lights and sirens and they'd be clueless. _

_To the left of the group there was a petite female, the long black curls that practically hypnotised him covered the beauty's face. Curiosity got the better of him and he found himself walking and sitting down next to her._

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

_"You might as well turn around and walk away, because I haven't been drinking and I will not be having sex with you. I shouldn't even be here" She sounded upset and exasperated._

_Troy shook his head "I'm sorry I'm not apart of this party or anything. I was just walking through the area and I saw you on your own, and when there are people drinking it's never a smart thing to be alone. I'm Troy by the way" He smiled and held out his hand, his heart pounding hoping for acceptance._

_The girl smiled and shook his hand "I'm Gabriella, pleased to meet you"_

_"That's a pretty name, a bit too long can I call you Ella? Or something like that. First thing to know about me is that I'm a lazy guy"_

_Gabriella giggled at his cheeky grin he showed after and nodded her head "You can call me Ella. No one else has called me that before. So that can be your special personal nickname for me"_

_"Well Ella I'm honoured. Since it's a special nickname does that mean I'm special enough to get your number?" He asked and gave her a soft wink "because I'd hate to go home disappointed that I'd miss the opportunity to speak to you again" _

_"I don't even know your age? What if your a 30 year old pedophile?"_

_Troy laughed at this and as he saw her shiver he mentally used it as an excuse as to why he needed to cuddle her "Well you can clearly see I'm not 30. I'm 16, how old are you beautiful"_

_"I'm 16. I've never met a guy so confident and forward before"_

_"You bring out the best in me"_

_Gabriella saw his phone in his hand and took it so she could put in her number and name in. When she was finished she passed the phone back to Troy and watched as he dropped his phone and his mouth hung open. "Troy? What's wrong?"_

_"You're... You... Montez" he managed to choke out. She didn't understand the real meaning of why he was shocked and she put her head down sadly._

_"I know my father has a successful business. He's rich and everyone loves him, I kinda thought you were different, most people pretend to like me because of him. I guess I better just leave now" She stood up ready to leave. Before she felt his hand grab her arm so she turned to face him._

_"No... You don't understand. I'm... I'm Troy Bolton"_

_End of flashback_

This revelation didn't stop the two. If anything it had bought them closer together, they had bonded over the thing that was supposed to keep them apart. Two years later neither of the families knew about the forbidden relationship happening under their noses.

Once Troy had managed to open the door and get the two of them inside he slammed it shut and pushed Gabriella up against the door. Their mouths attacking each others again and Troy grabbed Gabriella's legs and picked her up, letting her legs automatically wind themselves around him. He slowly turned around took a step forward. The process of carrying Gabriella upstairs had begun, and although he'd done this many times before it still took a while, taking into consideration that Gabriella enjoyed distracting him and teasing him as he tried to balance and get them up to the second story safely. Gabriella rotated her hips so both their pelvis' rubbed against each others. The surprise of the pleasure made Troy grip onto the nearest wall as a groaned escaped from his lips. Troy loved the vixen in Gabriella that only he was able to witness, she was so open and confident about her body and told Troy she was who she was and she wouldn't change. The confidence she had in herself made Troy find her almost completely irresistible, and he loved how her kisses could be full on sexy and hot one minute, and the next be soft and innocent just like their first kiss.

_Flashback_

_He'd known her for two weeks now. The night when they found out they were supposed to be enemies, they made a promise that they would be friends and ignore their families 'rules'. Troy knew his mum had noticed he was significantly happier, but he couldn't exactly tell her why. Every excuse he had to talk to Gabriella, he'd take it in a heartbeat, he'd called her everyday since the day they met, and met her a total of 5 times. Each time they met it would be up by the Hollywood hills sign as both Gabriella and Troy had been there running before._

_He was meeting her for the 6th time, his palms were sweaty and there was a pounding and a tight feeling against his chest. He couldn't wait to see her again. As he reached the destination he saw her sat looking at the view, wiping her eyes furiously, so he quickly run over to her and sat down next wrapping his arm around her._

_"You don't have to talk if you don't want to. But I need to know that you're okay, or that you're going to be okay" Troy told her as he raised his hand to wipe a few tears that were slowly trailing down her face._

_Gabriella looked up at him and gave him a soft, but sad smile "I'll be okay, just my dad. He's never there, I wake up and he's at work, I have dinner he's at work. When he is at home he's either discussing work or barely interested in communicating with me. Sometimes I just wish we had a better relationship, you know? I wish I felt like he cares" _

_"Ella, Hun I'm sure your dad loves you. Sometimes I feel like that about my dad, but I think their in too much of a competition to realise. I've has this conversation with my sister, she's fives years older and thinks shes as wise as my gramps" The two shared a small laugh before he continued "It'll pass, and if you don't want to wait for it to pass you be the adult and you sit him down and you talk to him. But he's a dad and all dads care, whether they act it or not"_

_"How are you so nice?" Gabriella asked. Her head was titled to the right as she gazed up into his eyes._

_Troy felt a small lump form in his throat as he looked into her eyes. Her cute brown orbs looked up at him innocently, which caused him to have thoughts that weren't so innocent. Her lips puffed out slightly, which Troy presumed was a result from her crying, but it still made her look attractive._

_Before he was able to comprehend what he was doing, their lips had met, both had closed their eyes and Troys left hand intertwined with her right hand. Gabriella used her left arm to grab his neck and pull him closer while Troy gripped her body slightly tighter, taking in the moment of the amazing kiss they shared. When Troy slowly ended the kiss and opened his eyes he noticed Gabriella's still closed._

_"Am I dreaming?" Gabriella asked sounding almost afraid._

_Troy gave her hand a light squeeze so she opened her eyes "I hope not, because I definitely wanting that happening more"_

_End of flashback_

The rest was practically history. After a long talk and a few more hugs and kisses the two decided to try being a couple. Now two years later their fighting to get into Troy's bedroom door to take advantage of the empty house that presented itself. As soon as the door had opened Troy walked as quick as possible toward his bed with Gabriella kissing his lips. His hands grabbed the hem of Gabriella's top and pulled it up over her head before laying her down slowly on the bed. Instead of laying ontop of her Troy had his arms resting on the bed holding his body weight while he kissed the new skin available to touch. The push up bra that covered Gabriella's breast made her breasts look bigger and heavenly and kiss. As Troy was about to lay down with her so she quickly pulled his t-shirt above his head.

"if you want to lay down with me your jeans are gonna have to come off" The dark haired beauty told her boyfriend with a smirk and a wink.

As he pulled down the zip he looked up and pointed at her pants "Well then yours are going to have to come off too"

They stood in front of each other, watching as their pants slowly expose even more skin to their partner. The eye contact remained at all times, and the premature thoughts of what would happened caused Troy's bulge to make itself more known.

Once the pants were removed Gabriella backed herself up on the bed and Troy crawled on top of the her, the air suddenly feeling even more hotter than it was a couple of minutes ago. The kisses returned, more heated, Gabriella moved her tongue so it connected to Troy's and they started their own mini battle. Both were in their underwear, taking advantage of her boyfriends exposed chest she ran her nails across his muscles, she knew her boyfriend well enough to know she had caused the manly groan. Troy moved his kisses down onto Gabriella's neck, when his lips stayed in one spot she knew there would be a hickey appearing in moments time. His hands started to run up to her breasts, staying above the bra teasing her.

"Troy take it off...Please"

Even in the extremely hot position they were in the Latina never failed with manners. His hands glided round to her back and in one swift motion her bra was unclasped and off. Troy wasted no time in attaching his hands to her breasts, he knew how sensitive her nipples were and softly rotated his thumbs on them. Silently watching as her moans of approval got loud.

"Oh God... Troy"

She could feel the throbbing below her panties, the need for her to be touched in that one area where only he'd been, a damp feeling was starting to make itself more known and she knew it was from Troy's actions. She started fidgeting and slowly trying to create friction with the air to relieve the pressure. Knowing it was getting her no where Gabriella grabbed her boyfriends hand and moved it to her belly. A mutual understanding. Their eyes connected and they leaned in a softly kissed one another, then his hand started a torturous trail down to her panties. She assumed he'd either take them off or go underneath them, but instead Troy's hand went over them until it reached the small bundle of nerves above her heat, his hand began in slow circles, knowing her body and knowing she loved it he listened to her cries of pleasure.

"Baby your so fucking hot" Troy husky voice told her.

Gabriella moaned loudly and grabbed the pillow, since it was the only thing in her reach "Please Troy... Baby, I need.. Off"

Still ignoring her begs Troy removed his hand and moved up her body, his mouth was aligned with her. Troy grabbed her hips and pulled them towards his own, both receiving pleasure from one another.

"God imagine if we didn't have the obstructions there right now" Troy told her and groaned against her mouth as their hips pressed together again, a rhythm was forming. The heat radiating from their bodies made it feel unbearable to have the small articles of clothing covering them. Troy felt the pressure of his boxers, and at this moment in time he was pleased to be a boxers rather than a briefs guy. Pulling his hips away from hers he watched her disappointing look, but before she could ask why he'd stopped his hands took hold of Gabriella's panties and took them off as quick as possible. Usually the two were quite fond of foreplay, but right now wasn't one of those times, instead they just wanted to feel each other. Gabriella sat up slightly and pulled down her boyfriends boxers, just as she was about to run her hand back up and start her own fun Troy took her hand.

"I'm ready when you are"

Gabriella nodded and reached over to her boyfriends night stand, the top drawer was a place which no one except herself or Troy went into. However, Troy knew that his parents knew what was in there. He was a typical teenage boy when it came to looking at naked or barely clothed women, and that was why the drawer had magazines which were hidden from children. Tucked under the magazines were condoms and lube for when the two were in a playful mood. As her soft fingertips took hold on the foil it took only seconds for the condom to be teared open and placed onto Troy.

"I love you" He spoke softly before he leaned down to kiss her. When they pulled away his voice was so much more passionate and demanding.

He teased her entrance the wetness from her bodily fluids was there, but he wouldn't do anything about it until he heard the words "Tell me you love me"

"I love yo-oh!"

His hips slammed forward without a second thought, both releasing moans and the friction. A slow pace started between the two, they moved together as if their bodies were one. Gabriella had one hand gripped tightly onto the bedsheet, while the other had a firm grasp on Troy's hair pulling him closer to her face. Their hips moved against one another's, just as their lips moved together in a passionate kiss.

"Troy! Oh shit right there!"

Gabriella pushed her hips up slowly, creating an angel which forced Troy deeper. The need was almost unbearable, it was something Troy cherished doing. He never took advantage of sex, every opportunity he had with her he treated it like the last, worshiping her body and watching her call out in pleasure helped Troy reach that destination he loved. Both bodies got hotter and hotter as they reached their climax. Gabriella's walled got tighter and were squeezing Troy as she fell over the edge,which in effect caused him to follow straight after.

He was still situated on top of her, but knew he had to pull out in case the condom burst and caused a problem, but he did not want to get off of her. Instead he wanted to relax in the moment. This is the typical moment where an insensitive guy would roll over and take a nap, but Troy felt as if he was in a completely different situation that any other average person was in, because he had a limited time to spend time with Gabriella, so sleeping and missing out on it just was not an option he could take no matter how tired he was. So he looked like a really sensitive guy when he cuddled with his girlfriend after sex and talked about everything and anything.

Deciding that he was putting too much weight on her he turned onto his back and pulled her into his body. Troy wrapped his arms protectively around her body.

"You okay?"

Gabriella looked up at him with a soft smile on her face "I'm amazing, I love you"

"I love you too beautiful"

Their lips connected in a short, gentle kiss. When they pulled away Gabriella had a worried look on her face "How much time do we have left? Aren't they going to be back soon? I mean we lost track of time, should we get up?"

Troy chuckled "Ella don't worry. We have all afternoon so stop worrying, just relax"

So that's what they both did, instead of filling the time with meaningless conversations they relaxed in silence just enjoying holding each other. Neither knew how long they had been laying there, but then didn't hear the front door opening and closing, Troy's parents calling him and the footsteps making their way upstairs.

The door flew open.

"Troy why"

There was several gasps. Everyone froze, except from Troy who jerked the cover over them more. This was the moment they dreaded, they always knew the secret would get out, but not in such an awkward situation, the smell of the room was a clear indication of what they had been doing. If it wasn't such a shock Gabriella was sure she would have cried. Instead she watched as Jack said two words before leaving.

"Downstairs now"

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okay, don't panic. This will be fine I'm sure" Troy said putting his jeans on in a rush.<p>

"Don't panic? Troy listen to yourself, this is not going to be okay. They have not only just found us together, but we had sex, and I think that is clearly obvious to them. Oh god Troy what are we gonna do?... I love you... I'm scared" Gabriella stood in her bra and jeans, her top was in her hands and her head was looking at the floor. In that moment Troy saw how vulnerable Gabriella really was.

Walking over to her he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her tight "Trust me Ella. I love you and I'm definitely not gonna leave you"

The two dressed themselves completely, before walking downstairs together and nervously joining hands. It was time to face his parents. As the two walked into the room they noticed it wasn't just Troy's parents, there was Gabriella's too. Gabriella was greatful however that neither of their siblings were present. David Montez was the first to speak when he noticed the intertwined hands.

"It's true then." Was all he felt he could say, the shock of seeing the pair together. When Jack drove to his house and said that their son and daughter were _together, _he didn't believe him, yet something inside him made him drive to the Bolton residence to investigate.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. This didn't happen on purpose, we didn't do this to spite you, it just happened" Gabriella told him quickly, the panic evident in her voice.

"Was I a bad father Gabriella? I have always told you not to associate yourself with them. How? Why? When?" The confusion and desperation was clear in his voice, he sounded more disappointed than angry, something that didn't sit well with Gabriella. It made her feel bad, even though deep down she knew she had done nothing wrong.

Gabriella took a gulp or air, secretly hoping it gave her courage, before she spoke out in her timid voice "Two years ago I felt like I was just a problem in your life, and one night I left the house and found myself on the beach where people were having a party. Troy had took a run and found himself there the same night. It wasn't something that happened in one second, or one night for that matter. But he understands me more than anyone else I know, he understands me better in the first night of talking than anyone has ever understood me in my life. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I truly am. But this isn't some quick stupid decision"

"What is going on here?" Troy's 25 year old sister entered and walking next to her was her younger brother, 16 year old Matt.

"Nothing Emily just your brother embarrassing our family" Jack said sarcastically.

Lucille grabbed her husbands arm "Jack... Please, calm down"

"Dad-"

"Calm down? How can I calm down! Troy how could you disrespect this family" Jack Boltons voice echoed throughout the house, the disgust was evident in his tone "We have loved you and raised you. Eighteen years and I assumed I bought you up right, instead we find you in bed with this slut-"

Before Jack even got the whole word out Troy had his dad pinned against a wall tightly so he was unable to move.

"You have no fucking right to call her that. Do you know the meaning of the word? Because if you do you would know she isn't one. If you knew what she was like you would love her, she supports the Lakers, just like us. She hates this stupid hatred between these two families just like I do. I think you have raised me the best way you could, you taught me to fight for what I believe in. I believe in Gabriella, me and Gabriella, I love her and nothing will stand in the way of that. Not you, not Mr. Montez, not anyone." The room went silent, and story released his grip in his father and walked back towards his girlfriend.

"I am fed up with this, I can accept that you two dislike each other. But we love each other, and... And you... No one can stop this" Troy said with difficulty finishing.

David walked towards Gabriella and grabbed her arm "I will not allow this relationship to continue, I have the money to have you escorted to and from school and have you watched Gabriella. He is no good for you"

"You can't do-"

Gabriella's father interrupted her before she got the change to finished "I can and I will. This has to be ended right now, I'm sorry Gabriella"

"You're not sorry, if you loved me you wouldn't be doing this in the first place" Gabriella spat out angrily.

"I want what is best for you. As you father I think I know whether a hormone crazed teenage is that or not, you shouldn't be dating yet" David told his daughter, clearly he seemed agitated by the way he was being spoken to, he turned to Jack "Keep your scum bag son away from my daughter"

Before Jack got a chance to give a comeback David dragged his daughter out with Marie, Gabriella's mother, following quickly behind.

"I hate you" Troy told his parents and walked up to his room.

* * *

><p>Two days later Gabriella was sat in her room, her door locked and refusing to speak to her parents, they would never understand. Before she got too deep in thought a very quiet knock came from her balcony doors. Troy stood observing her and she moved and opened the door.<p>

"What are you doing here Troy? They don't want us near each other" Gabriella told him whispering.

He shook his head and stepped in "We love each other, well I know I love you and they can't stop us seeing each other"

"I think they are doing good enough job. Besides, maybe it's for the best, maybe we just weren't meant to be together" Gabriella said, not even being able to look at hisfinding the floor seemed more interesting.

Troy gripped his girlfriends hand "Why do you sound like you're giving up? Don't tell me your giving up?"

"I'm sorry Troy" Tears started to fall from both of their eyes "But, their going to be able to stop us any way they want, maybe they're right maybe we're just not right for each other"

"Don't say we're not right for each other because the way I see it, we might not be right for anyone else" Troy stopped and thought for a moment, realising there was no use in him fighting if her mind was made up, he knew she was stubborn. "Please Ella, I'm going to let you think about this, but hey if this is what you want, I'll leave you alone. You know where I am if you change your mind" With that, Troy left. Not once turning back and looking at her face, he got off the balcony and ran into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>One month later. Gabriella still refused to have a civil conversation at her parents, it was hard enough to just look at them. How could they hurt their child so much and assume she would just get over it and realise who he was and what kind of person he was. Her daily routine would be to prepare for school in her room and bathroom, quickly leave and buy breakfast on the way, keep her head down during school and avoid everyone possible, return home and sit inside her room completely school work and watching sad romance DVD's. Her sister had tried to talk to her but gave up after being hit with things, the objects getting heavier and sharper.<p>

There was a knock at her door "Go away!" Gabriella shouted but whoever it was did not listen and instead kept repeatedly knocking. Soon enough Gabriella got so annoyed she walked quickly to the door and opened it.

"What?"

"I don't care what you say but we have to talk. _Now._"

"There is nothing to say mom, I heard dad loud and clear, I am no longer with Troy so you can all stay downstairs and party and celebrate about it"

"Go sit down now Gabriella"

When her mom called her by her full name, Gabriella went and sat down on her bed still sulking. Her mom came over and sat on the end of her bed looking hurt when her own daughter wouldn't even look at her.

"I know this has been hard for you"

Gabriella quickly interrupted "Hard? You have no idea, no idea how this feels so do not try and say you know how I feel, because you are clueless. Troy and I were together for two years and you and dad and Troy's parents destroyed that in a matter of minutes. We were so happy, and I really do not understand why it was so wrong, you know? Okay, our parents don't exactly get on well, but why does that mean Troy and I cannot get on well. You pushed me towards other guys and had no idea I was already happy. I love him mom"

Her daughter had never looked so upset and vulnerable, and it was hard to watch "I know you do. I agree with what your saying"

"What?"

"I have watched you for the past month, and usually a heartbreaks gets better in time, and even if you and Troy don't last together you deserve to be together. That's why I have been in touch with Lucille"

Gabriella's jaw dropped "Again what?"

"Troy is just as upset as you, and we decided that just because our husbands hate each other doesn't mean the whole family has to share that hate" she said and leaned over taking her daughters hand in hers "Troy's mom should be talking to him right now, and he is going to come here and take you out while I talk to your father. It is your relationship not your fathers"

Her body was starting to shake, Gabriella felt tears come to her eyes "Am I dreaming? What changed your mind? When is he coming over?"

"You're not dreaming. You changed my mind, I want to see you glowing again, you're my daughter and I love you. I'm not sure what time he'll be here but I suggest you go make yourself look more beautiful"

Gabriella kissed her moms cheek "I love you mom" That was all she said before running not the bathroom and preparing herself while her mom made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Troy open this door now or you could regret it forever" Lucille shouted through, the anger was getting the better of her but she knew once she received the text from Marie that they had to talk now.<p>

He groaned for what felt the hundredth time "No what I regret is giving up on Gabriella"

"Open it or I'll knock it down, I won't bother you for long I promise"

Against his better judgement Troy opened the door, however he quickly went and sat at his desk facing the window and refusing to look at her.

"Say what you have to say and go"

Lucille took a deep breath "Gabriella's mom got in touch because she was worried about Gabriella and how upset she is, I've been worried about you and the two of us have decided that just because your dad and Gabriella's dad do not like each other that doesn't mean you too should suffer so we give you permission to see each other and we will deal with your fathers" Once she finished she started breathing quicker.

It didn't register in his head straight away, but once Troy realised what this meant he slowly turned around on his chair "I can see Gabriella?"

"Yes"

"I can be with her?"

Lucille laughed "Yes Troy I said yes"

"Gabriella and I can be together?"

She walked over and gripped her sons shoulder "Troy not matter what way you phrase it the answer will be the same. I talked with Gabriella's mother, and it doesn't matter whether you last a couple of days, a couple of years or even forever, we think it's wrong to tell you you're not allowed to see someone just because your dads don't get along well"

"I love you mom" Troy said standing up and hugging his mom, tears slowly fell from his face.

Lucille stepped back and scrunched up her face "You need a shave and a shower before you see her though, and I suggest that, that is soon because I am going to talk to your father"

He didn't even reply. Instead he ran into the bathroom and began to get ready.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock. <em>Gabriella looked at her balcony doors and looked at Troy who was stood there with his hands in his pockets, he clearly looked incredibly nervous but that didn't mean he wasn't looking hot. Before she even realised what she was doing she had ran to her door, opened it and has been wrapped into a tight embrace. Both had tears down their faces, unable to believe that the moment was real.

Troy didn't let go but moved his head so he could see her face "I love you so much. We'll always be together Ella, I promise"

They both leaned into one another and kissed, savouring the moment. Troy moved one hand up to her cheek and neck while the other kept firmly on her back, stopping her from moving away. When they finally pulled away Gabriella kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds before connecting their eyes together.

"I love you too... And I'm kind of glad it's out in the open"

Troy smiled "Me too, now I can ask... Would you like to go on a date with me? Somewhere open where everyone can see and watch us with envy"

She giggled when he winked and beamed up at him "I'd be honoured"

* * *

><p><em>This oneshot is practise for later chapters in my story SuperHuman<em>


End file.
